The present invention relates to a hydraulic unit for effecting gate movement.
In the known art are well known hydraulic devices for gate movement that buried at the foot of the gate to provide a motorised rotation pintle. Drives of this type are especially advantageous from the aesthetic viewpoint since the actuator remains completely hidden.
Especially if it is desired to add a motorised drive to a gate already installed or if a failed drive is to be replaced, the known devices are however a source of problems.
Indeed, since the gate pintle is supported directly by the drive, removal of installation of the drive involves disassembly of the gate. If the drive is installed, masonry is required.
To avoid inconvenience, with the pintle drives of the known art it is then necessary to determine at the time of installation of the gate if it is desired or not to motorise it.
The general purpose of the present invention is to overcome the above shortcomings by supplying a drive unit permitting predisposing a gate for rapid assembly at a later time of the actual drive, and also permitting easy removal and replacement of the drive without the need of removing the gate.